


Know No Bounds

by Sannah



Series: Travels of Time [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Expansion of a Species, Gods & Goddesses, New Species, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-The Lost Prince, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannah/pseuds/Sannah
Summary: When the Force first created the ancient species, It had to start somewhere. Throughout the first centuries of the first beings, the four caretakers certainly have their hands full with the powerful and rather unruly children. Who knew that nine children and a teenager where this bad?**Takes place before The Lost Prince.





	1. Chapter One

   The man glides into the strange looking nursery, his two companions close on his heels. Large glass doors spanning across the back wall, open to the forest behind the temporary house they’re in. Two deer-like animals gallop across the plain between the house and the trees, racing from one end to the other. Walking to the doors, the man whistles, gaining their attention and waving to call them over. Seeing that they’re making their way over, the man turns back to the room to study it.

   The walls of the room was painted to look like a forest, charmed to have the many animals inside to race across the branches of trees and search for food among the underbrush. Stars glitter above the green, fading away as the sky brightens with the arrival of the sun.

   Most of the furniture is brown in color, the majority made of wood. There are two small cribs in the room, both empty of the occupants placed in them at the beginning of the night. Like the man expected, both are among the nest of blankets with their older ‘sister’ in the corner of the room. The two rocking chairs were placed in front of the temporary bed, acting as a form of protection as the three small beings sleep. Another blanket was thrown over the rocking chairs and was somehow pinned to the walls above them, covering the bed and blocking out the walls’ rising sun.

   With a small, barely there smile, the man moves towards the three. The oldest and largest of the three stirs and he freezes, hesitating when a possessive growl fills the room as she wraps an arm around the balls of fur cuddled into her side. He shots a dark look at the two behind him when they snicker, sensing their amusement in the air.

   “How about you try and separate the three of them?” He asks, raising an eyebrow in question as he motions to the trio. “I never thought Lucasha would be this possessive when we created her siblings.”

   The taller of the two, a man with pale skin and light red eyes, steps closer to take a look. “You have to admit, Guardian, they’re adorable. And at least she hadn’t taken violent actions against the two, like Ashla expected.” Both men shoot a look at the woman behind them in time to see her roll her eyes, arms crossed over her chest.

   “Shut it, Bogan.” She gives him a dark and irritated look, not moving deeper into the nursery. “I said that it’s possible that she won’t react nicely to Zhia and Yilear’s creation. It’s been just her and Morgana for the past century.”

   “So you’re saying that she might’ve taken after me.” Bogan stated, narrowing his eyes at the other. Something dark and temperamental crackles around the nursery, untamed in its anger. A light and airy feeling soon joins its race around the room, causing the first man to groan in irritation.

   “Stop it, you two.” The words didn’t come from the man, but from a woman standing at the doors leading to the plain, a teenage girl standing by her side. “Arguing isn’t going to help any of us. Besides, you’re scaring them.”

   Three pairs of eyes flicker to the corner, taking note that the trio had woken up. Lucasha had pushed the smaller two behind her in an attempt to protect them, orange eyes narrowed at the three in front of her. A clawed hand curls around the hilt of the sword placed on her hip and in silent warning, despite knowing that it won’t hurt them, tells the three that she won’t hesitate to use deadly force against her caregivers.

   On her left and hiding behind a lock of red hair, an orange furred hand tightly grips the edge of the shirt of his older sister. Ebru’ziha, better known as Zhia, watches the others with frightened cat like eyes, their yellow color becoming barely seeable due to his now blown out pupils. His ears are laid flat against his head, causing the small being to barely reach the older’s mid-back.

   Across from him is a visibly shaking ball of black fur, large green-gold eyes locked onto Bogan. Purple light dances widely within them, broadcasting the small being’s emotions. With a three fingered hand, Yilear manages to grasp the fur on his brother’s free arm. Zhia shakes the hand off, quickly taking it in his free one.

   Guardian practically melts at the sight, a smile barely crossing It’s face before It turns to the newcomers. The one who had spoken before, both older and taller than the one next to her, is a cross between Bogan and Ashla. Light brown waves reach her back, framing a round mulatto face with dark brown eyes. With a set of grey clothes, she looks completely human, unlike her younger companion.

   The younger steps into the nursery, eyes jumping around the room. Her skin is a tone darker than the other’s, covered by a thin layer of fur. The fur pattern is similar to that of a deer’s, the white dots scattered across her cheeks and the outer parts of her forehead. Two pairs of fangs peak out of her mouth, the tips barely seen in the light. Her ears are pointed, the tips curving in towards her head. Atop her head is a pair of antlers, not yet fully grown, the tips still dull and covered in velvet. A few strings of silver wrap around the points. Her eyes are dark green in color and dragon-like, the pupils barely seen slits. They dance around between the six in front of her, never settling on any of the beings when they rest.

   “Letheth,” Guardian states, nodding to the older female as a smile lights up Its face. “Morgana.” It turns Its eyes to the teen, moving forward to take the hands she holds out. “You’ve grown, young doe. Your antlers are rather impressive.”


	2. Chapter Two

   “I’m not wearing that.” The short being states, his strange looking eyes glued on the clothes before him. Pupils contract within bright green-gold eyes, purple light flaring within the black as his nose flares wide in anger. Long green ears twitch with the powerful emotion as he turns sharply on his heel, paying no attention to the black hair that swings widely behind him.

   “Look, Yilear-“ Bogan starts, going quiet at the withering look he receives from the first male Eldar elf. He quickly backs up, moving to stand behind Ashla.

   Yilear goes to the bed, picking up the shirt laying there. It’s color is a deep maroon, a slight glow emitting from it the second the short being touches the embroidered cloth. The grey buttons seem to do the opposite, darkening in color as Yilear turns around and holds it up.

   “It’s red. It’s glowing. It’s ugly.” His fury filled eyes narrow, locking on the being standing at the front of the group: the Force. “Match me, it DOES NOT!” By the end of his sentence, he’s yelling, ears lying flat on his head as he bares his teeth.

   The Force flinches as the small being unconsciously snaps his power at It in anger, another snap filled with agitation following close behind. Yilear is strong with his ability, and he seems to draw even more strength from the Light side. Sighing, It runs a hand down Its face, stepping forward and kneeling in front of the small being.

   “What can we do to change it than?” The Force asks, lightly running a hand through Yilear’s hair. Relaxing a bit at the touch, he lets the taller take the shirt. “What do you want to wear?”

   Yilear hums, crossing his arms as he thinks. The purple within his eyes slowly but surely starts to disappear, a claw reaching out towards the Force. It touches the Force’s shirt, clinking against one of the buttons.

   “Your clothes,” the short being starts, “I have taken a liking to, Guardian. Light brown, you should make it. Add a cape.”

   Ashla laughs at the shocked look on Its face, feeling her brother completely relax next to her. She shakes her head, quickly leaving the room when a vibration fills the air. A new trio of beings need her attention, and the situation has been handled.

   Yilear hasn’t even reached a hundred yet, and he’s already causing a lot of trouble!

 •<$>•

   Bogan sighs, wishing one of his sisters was there to help him. A sharp tail swipes at him, and he scowls when it leaves a small wound on his hand.

**_“Ranrezal (Ron-etch-all)!”_ ** He halfheartedly hisses to the young child, not being able to bring himself to yell. The child in question, who’s pale eyes seem to mock the older male, innocently looks up at him.

   The other two of Ranrezal’s species aren’t as bad as him, and they’re the same age! Even Ashla’s new creations aren’t as bad as him!  _ All that bad temperament seem to have went to Yilear, though. _ Bogan thinks, healing the cut as he makes yet  _ another  _ attempt at changing the diaper.


End file.
